1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pattern for camouflaging a user and to novel methods for making a pattern for camouflage.
2. The Background Art
Since World War II, a variety of patterns have been designed to camouflage people and objects in an outdoor environment. Military personnel use camouflage clothing for combat and training. Other users of camouflage include hunters, bird watchers, paint ball players and other outdoor recreation enthusiasts. Camouflage prevents people from being detected by other people and animals. A good camouflage can allow hunters and other wildlife watchers to avoid startling wildlife. Camouflage aids the military in performing covert operations and hiding from enemy fire.
Early camouflage was a single color, often a shade of green or brown. More recent camouflage arrangements include repeating geometric shapes with borders. This type of camouflage typically has two or three colors, including green, brown, or black. A green version of this camouflage is designed for hiding a person in a forested environment. Another version of this camouflage is light brown with dark borders around the geometric shapes to match a dry, desert background.
Camouflage clothing manufacturers have recently attempted to create a more realistic appearance by using plant-like three-dimensional additions. However, this camouflage is noisy, cumbersome and may catch on snags. Other camouflage arrangements include artists"" renderings or photographic images of wilderness scenes.
Typically, camouflage patterns are effective only in an environment where the user does not stand higher than vegetation. The camouflage schemes currently in use do not provide the illusion of perspective to blend in with a landscape that has low or sparse vegetation. The prior art generally provides camouflage only for a person standing in close proximity to the vegetation. The vegetation must also stand as high as the person for the camouflage to be effective.
In many regions around the world, a camouflage user stands taller than the surrounding vegetation. For example, in the western United States, large regions have only sagebrush and low ground cover. This sagebrush may stand as tall as an individual""s knees or waist. Above the sagebrush immediately adjacent to the user, the viewer sees only plants and landscape features behind the user, many of which elements are a considerable distance behind the user. This type of open landscape, where the view is unobstructed by vegetation, is common in arid and semi arid regions, such as southern Europe or the western United States.
Prior art configurations do not camouflage any part of a user above the height of the vegetation because they cannot give the appearance of an open landscape, with vegetation in the distance. The prior art is designed for use only when vegetation reaches the full height of the body of a user. Moreover, no method is available to represent the vegetation or appearance of such landscapes.
In a landscape where a user stands higher than the vegetation or the vegetation is sparse, the camouflage scheme must blend with vegetation some distance behind the user. No currently available camouflage layout recreates an open landscape""s view into the horizon.
The prior art is designed primarily for use in forests and not for use in sagebrush, other brush regions, forests or other arid or semi-arid environments. As a result, the currently available camouflage generally does not blend in with the vegetation of arid or semi-arid regions.
Moreover, the more realistic looking camouflage patterns, particularly those that use more realistic images rather than pseudo-random patterns, do not create a repeatable pattern because the images are not adaptable to do so. Some images must be matched to extend across a person""s entire body. A repeatable pattern is necessary for commercially feasible large-scale production of camouflage clothing, without telltale discontinuities in the camouflage scheme.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a pattern that camouflages a user in an environment and blends in with the vegetation in proximity to and at a distance from the camouflage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a camouflage pattern that blends in with a landscape dominated by comparatively low growing vegetation.
It is another object of the invention to create an image that recreates the appearance of a landscape extending to the horizon.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method for making the pattern.
It is another object of the invention to provide a pattern that combines photographic images into a composite image that blends realistically into the landscape, through the use of synthetic perspective, where the photographic images are selected to reflect the arrangement and density of landscape features in a selected environment.
It is another object of the invention to provide a pattern that can be seamlessly repeated in one or two dimensions, be imprinted on a substrate, be adapted for imprinting on a fabric, or provided in a commercially feasible pattern for mass production on bolts of cloth.
Consistent with the foregoing objects, and in accordance with the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, an apparatus and method are disclosed, in suitable detail to enable one of ordinary skill in the art to make and use the invention.
In certain embodiments an apparatus and method in accordance with the present invention may include taking photographic images of discrete landscape features of a sagebrush environment. In a sagebrush embodiment, photographic images of sagebrush may be the largest of the photographic images used in the pattern. This embodiment may also include photographic images of small bushes and low groundcover. These photographic images maybe selected and isolated from larger photographic images, which include the landscape feature in the natural environment. The isolated photographic images may be arranged in a synthetic perspective relationship. The synthetic perspective relationship is created by overlaying a photographic image on top of any other photographic image that Lies above and behind the first photographic image.
Any environment can be recreated by taking photographs of the landscape features in the environment and separating the photographic images of each landscape feature of interest. For example, one embodiment includes photographic images of reeds and rushes arranged in a synthetic perspective relationship, recreating a marsh environment. Another embodiment includes photographic images of aspens, conifers, and herbs, also arranged in a synthetic perspective relationship, recreating an alpine forest environment.
To recreate the appearance of the selected environment, a background color may be selected and can be seen in the spaces between the photographic images of the selected principal element. An accent color may be selected to match the appearance of the environment""s background in shadow. The accent color may be smeared across the background color to mottle and shade naturally and randomly.
The repeating pattern is created by the selection and positioning of edge elements and corner elements. Each edge element is selected and split into two halves. The first half is positioned at its opposite edge of the pattern and the other half is positioned at its opposite edge opposite the first halt. The edge halves create a singe image when two pattern edges are placed together. The pattern contains split edge images positioned at each of the pattern""s four edges. The corner elements are split into four quadrants. Each quadrant is positioned at its opposite corner of the pattern, creating a complete image when the pattern is repeated in two dimensions.